Worth a Thousand Words by ericastwilight
by Straight thru the Heart Fics
Summary: Coming home usually is a cause for celebration, Bella wants to capture the special moments with her camera, but for one soldier, it seems far from it.


**E** **ntry for the Straight thru the Heart Contest**

 **Title:** Worth a Thousand Words

 **Summary:** Coming home usually is a cause for celebration, Bella wants to capture the special moments with her camera, but for one soldier, it seems far from it.

 **Pairing:** Edward and Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 6,158

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Bella Swan was trying hard not to cry. The weather was amazing—not too sunny and slightly cloudy. The perfect backdrop for what she had in mind to capture. The energy around her seemed to almost bounce around from person to person. It warmed her bone deep, while also breaking her heart. How many times had she'd done the same as a child?

As a photographer, the only reason she was there was because she'd called in a few favors. She still had connections through her late father, a career Army man, and was she was able to join the families waiting for their loved ones. The post commander at Fort Eustis, Virginia had been a constant figure throughout her life, and her godfather. Though he'd always run his units with an iron fist, he had soft spot for her. A few magazine covers she had done probably helped her, too—but ultimately, he trusted her to respect the families.

The emotions running through her made the camera in her hand feel heavy and cumbersome, as if she had no business wielding one. Pushing aside old memories, she focused on her current subject. She knelt to capture the right angle, using the sparse sunlight to her advantage. A blonde little girl with bright, green eyes held up a very pink sign with the words "Welcome Home Daddy" in big glittery letters.

All she had for Bella was smiles and giggles, sharing her gummy bears with her for the second time in the last five minutes. Her mother, Kate, was a pro, an army wife of twelve years. She stood behind her daughter, her smile equally beautiful. From the look of longing and love in her eyes, you'd think it was the first homecoming ever. She recognized it as the same one her mother had before she died when she was fourteen.

For every click of her camera, Amy, the green-eyed angel, would grin and strike a pose. She was naturally photogenic, and she was going to be a knockout like her mother. Her two big brothers were very handsome, with the same vivid green eyes, something they must've inherited from their father.

The excitement was building, every face trained to the sky, looking for the troop transport plane carrying their soldiers home. The time was near. She stood up, thanking Kate. As discussed with the families before, she wanted candid shots, not posed family photos. Most had been wary, since homecomings were very personal. When she shared her idea for an art series instead of news media, they seemed more open to her being there; some even asked for her business card.

"Look Mommy!" a little boy cried out from her right. He pointed toward the clouds, a dark dot closing in on their position. His brown curls bounced around his round face and oversized ears. His mother, a tall, gorgeous blonde, couldn't keep him from jumping around, her hands on the squirming baby girl in her arms. The little family seemed to vibrate with energy, and like before, it spread throughout the crowd.

Bella did all she could to capture the love on their faces and the anticipation sparking from their smiles as she moved around them in silence. One woman stood beside a happy family, anxiety marking her features with doubt, but there was a little hope. Her dark red waves fell to the middle of her back, her fingers combing through them nervously. The family would occasionally talk to her, but it seemed subdued.

There was a story there, and she hoped the camera would capture it in some form or another.

Another woman stood beside a tall, blond, blue-eyed Adonis, her light brown hair streaked with beautiful caramel highlights. They looked like proud parents, ready to welcome their baby home. She was holding hands with a younger woman, a tiny beauty with black hair and big grey eyes, appearing so ready for whatever came next.

Time seemed to slow down then, despite the fact that the black dot in the sky had finally taken the form of a plane. Some children danced around, calling out for their mommy or daddy. She moved from family to family, wanting to capture the anticipation in their eyes.

She heard the crowd grow wild as the plane touched ground further down the runway. It wouldn't be long before families were reunited. There would be fathers meeting their new babies for the first time, wives rushing to their husbands, and kids wrapping their tiny arms around their mommy's neck.

She was forgotten as soldiers stepped onto the tarmac awaiting dismissal, the people around her impatient to see and touch their loved ones. For several minutes, they whispered among themselves, little girls and boys waving to their mommy or daddy. Once the "fall out" was announced, loved ones were being greeted as if it had been a lifetime since they last seen each other. In many ways, she had no doubt it felt as if it had been longer; it certainly had for her while growing up.

The little girl with the pink sign bounced excitedly with a trembling lip as her daddy, a big guy with almost surfer looks of sun-bleached hair and sea green eyes, appeared. He swept up his daughter and his wife in one move. His boys each grabbed a hold of a side, the family huddling together. "Garrett," his wife whispered, spreading kisses all over his face, as little Amy copied her mother.

The cute boy with precious brown curls latched himself to his daddy's leg, while he greeted his wife, Rose, and his baby girl, Jasmine, whom he was meeting for the first time, with awe and a deep love. Bella had to catch her breath, moved and happy to see such a momentous occasion.

She turned to look for the beautiful redhead she'd seen earlier. Bella found her hiding behind another group, though not the one she'd been talking to. The family she'd seen her with all turned to look for her, while their son, a man of average build but broad shoulders, went absolutely still. "Vicky."

Tears fell down her cheeks, her hands in fists at her sides. "I'm sorry, James."

"You're here," he said, dropping his bag and opening up his arms. She didn't hesitate, running and jumping into his embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist. Whatever words they had for each other, it remained private, thanks to the curtain of red hair.

"Jasper," Bella heard from behind her. She turned to find the dark-haired beauty she'd seen earlier on the back of her handsome, but scarred soldier. His parents watched the pair, amused and so damn proud, it brought tears to their eyes. "Are you sure he won't come?"

"No, Alice," Jasper whispered as Bella continued to take photos. "Edward would feel like he's intruding."

"But he has no one."

Bella absently scanned the crowd, before crouching to take a picture of a soldier kneeling and waiting for his little boy to toddle toward him. With her camera, she found someone fitting Jasper and Alice's description.

A soldier, dressed in fatigues dodged people left and right, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He wore a cap, so the color of his hair was unknown to her, but his head hung low, as if he wasn't expecting anyone. The more people he passed, the lower his head fell and his shoulders curled forward. Yet, as if he realized what he was doing, he adjusted, his chin up as if he wasn't affected by whatever troubled him. There were no other families or excited loved ones waiting in the direction he was walking—he had no one.

After snapping one last photo, she stuffed her camera in her bag and ran ahead of him, stopping right in his path. There was no way he hadn't seen or heard her. Her father had eyes in the back of his head and could hear her whisper downstairs in the kitchen when she used to sneak midnight calls.

His head lifted a tiny bit, and for a moment, Bella thought he was going to side step her. She braced herself to do the same, and she watched his mouth quirk a little. His strong jaw, chin and the shape of his lips seemed carved to perfection, and almost too pretty for a man. The shadow of scruff roughened the sharp lines enough to make up for it. Somehow, it worked for him, though. As he closed in on her position, he was so much larger than she had originally thought. More than a head taller than her five-foot-five frame, she felt almost dainty next to him. He stopped about a yard away from her and raised his head, his eyes a beautiful and mesmerizing shade of green.

"May I help you?" his voice was rougher than she imagined. She liked it, a lot. Her breath caught, and hell, if he didn't smile at her reaction. A little confidence never hurt anyone, so she didn't mind one bit.

"Edward?"

His brow tightened in confusion, his eyes looking over his shoulder. Alice was perched on Jasper's back, smiling and waving. Bella couldn't help but blush; the woman had obviously raised her voice for her to overhear.

"Edward," she whispered, tugging gently on his sleeve to get his attention again. There was no mistaking the strength beneath her fingertips, the muscles flexing as he turned back to look at her. There was uncertainty in his eyes, but something else she recognized. Longing.

"I just wanted to say hello and..." She went with her gut and stepped closer, her arms wrapping around his shoulders to hug him. Standing on the tips of her toes, she whispered in his ear, "Welcome home, soldier."

She heard his bag hit the ground and felt the way his body relaxed in her hold after a second, his arms coming around her waist slowly, almost as if he was afraid she wasn't real. He swallowed deeply, clearing his throat. "Thank you." His words were so soft. "Why are you crying, beautiful?"

Was she? She hadn't even realized.

"I know what it's like to come home to no one," she replied, sensing him pulling away. She held him a little tighter, his hands doing the same at the small of her back. "It's not pity, Edward." Her words earned her a husky laugh, his breath causing little bursts of arousal to ignite against her skin. "Is this awkward yet?"

He chuckled, pulling back to meet her eyes. "I don't know, is it?"

"You're not the type of guy who answers every question with a question, are you?"

"Is it a deal breaker?" He grinned, his desert tan bringing out his brilliant smile.

She stepped back and settled her hands on her hips. "You _are_ one of those guys."

He looked amused, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Are you the type of woman to go around hugging random strangers?" he asked, lifting his bag and hers from the ground. "I'll tell you right now, I'm the jealous type."

Her mouth dropped open, loving the slight southern accent to his voice. Why was she upset again? Oh yeah, because the hot soldier knew how to play. She loved a good banter, but shook herself out of it.

He had her very expensive camera.

"Hey, where you taking my camera?" They walked side by side with no destination in mind.

He stopped to look at her, removed his cap, and held it to his chest. "You've gone and done it. Hugged me in broad daylight in front of others, miss. I have to make you an honest woman now. It's how it's done from where I'm from."

"What? From the early 1900s." She giggled as his thick eyebrows danced a little, resuming their walk. "You don't even know my name," she whispered breathily, doing her best to look scandalized.

"You're Miss Isabella Swan."

She stopped, and he did the same a few feet ahead. His long gait had him in front of her in two strides.

"How did you know my name?"

Dropping the act, he looked sheepish. "One of the wives texted my buddy, Emmett, on the plane, warning us a photographer would be there." He looked down, shifting uncomfortably, as if he realized he had gone too far with his game. "Edward Masen." He held out his hand, hope in his eyes. She wanted it to stay there; it made the color pop.

After shaking his hand, she slipped her arm around his. "Well, if you're planning on making an honest woman out of me, I think you should buy me dinner first." One side of his lips lifted, in a way stating he had expected her to join him all along. "Wipe off the smirk, soldier. It's only dinner. And my treat, for serving our country."

His laughter made her smile as she led the way to her car. It took a few minutes to get out of the parking area. "Thanks for this, I planned to stop for a six-pack and knock out on my bed when I got home."

Leaving the traffic airfield behind, she addressed his comment. "Some beer sounds good. We could always pick up some groceries and make something at your place."

She knew what it was like to come off a long flight. The first thing she usually did was strip and take a long shower. It was hard not to envision Edward doing the same.

"You trust me enough to come back to my place to make dinner." The way he said it made her flush with embarrassment. It was rather stupid, under normal circumstances. Her father had taught her to always be aware of her surroundings. Yet, there she was in her car with a complete stranger.

"Your commander is my godfather." She batted her lashes innocently, already knowing he wouldn't take the piece of news well.

"You see the sign up ahead," he said, pointing away from the freeway she had to get on soon. "Pull over and drop me off there."

"Hey!"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding!"

For someone who appeared so determined to spend his leave alone earlier, he seemed rather jovial. She hoped she was rubbing off on him.

 _Rubbing on him. Yeah, Bella, don't go there._

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll let someone know I'm going out with you." She came to a stop as traffic light, pulling out her cell phone.

"Good idea, if something happens to me, they'll know it was you." He laughed, but then paled. "Wait? You're not telling your godfather, are you?"

She finished typing her message and sent the text. "I guess you'll find out the next time you see him." He groaned and promised he'd be an angel.

It was too bad, since she wanted him to be a little bad. "Where's the fun in that?" Everyone usually treated her like spun glass; it was beyond ridiculous. She had the ability to take down an assailant twice her size without a problem, and yet, men throughout her life thought she was delicate and should be handled the same.

"Hey, where did you go?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "If you rather go to a restaurant, that's fine with me. We don't have to go to my apartment."

"I have no problem going to your place," she said, trying hard not to look at his handsome face. He was hot, and that hint of scruff along his jaw, was sexy as hell. The strain on her knuckles bleached them white around the steering wheel. She wanted to touch him; the urge was something she never felt so strongly before. "I'm trying to think of what's quick to make, but still good for a homecoming meal."

His head ducked down and she swore his neck flushed red. "You don't have to go through so much trouble."

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do for taking advantage of you on the tarmac." He cracked another smile. "And I said quick, not sure I can handle being around you for long." His bottom lip jutted out, making him look adorable and inviting.

"What? Why?"

"I'm teasing, Edward." Not really—too long in his presence and she'd want to touch him. "What are some of your favorites?" His face twisted into a few funny faces. "Why are you thinking so hard?"

"Well now, I have to think of something requiring more cooking time so I can keep you around a little longer."

 _Don't swoon, Bella._ "In that case, whatever you want to eat." By the time they reached the grocery store a few minutes away from his apartment, her face hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

* * *

Edward didn't know what to make of the woman tracing the spines of his books in his apartment after spending the last ninety minutes together. He wanted to figure her out, though, she seemed genuine and refreshingly real.

"Sorry about the mess, my roommate is a dick." He tossed all the clothes he found in the living room into Jake's room. The asshole knew he was coming home, and yet, he didn't have the decency to clean up before he arrived. At least he'd be gone for the week, since he was vacationing with one of his many girlfriends.

"Roommates can be the worst," she said, still distracted by his bookcase. Edward always believed you could tell a lot about a person by the books they read. What did his say about him?

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful with dark hair reaching the middle of her back, her pink lips looked incredibly soft. A soft-hearted person was the only kind capable of doing what she did earlier. Not only that, but she was damn brave. She had no idea how he'd react to her hug, yet she did it anyway.

It wasn't exactly a good thing, either; she clearly lacked some self-preservation. She knew little about him, yet as he watched her move around the room, he realized he wanted her to know everything there was to know about him. Other than a few of his brothers in arms, he rarely shared anything of himself with anyone.

It would be hard to forget what happened when she approached him. He had heard someone come running up behind him, too light-footed to be one of his buddies, and had thought whomever it was would pass right by him. It wasn't until she whipped around and stood in his path when he realized she meant to talk to him. He had thought at the time that it had to be mistake, but as he started to adjust his trajectory, she did, too.

She had looked ready to pounce.

Edward chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" she asked, leaning against the bookcase. There was a hint of wariness in her eyes and he wanted to do whatever he could for it go away.

"You." Her eyebrows shot up and her bottom lip protruded enough to make her look mockingly upset, but her eyes lit up. "You were determined to meet me."

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a small shrug. "I simply saw someone in need of a proper homecoming."

"And it had nothing to do with how good looking I am?" It was hard to keep his face neutral, despite the years of doing so for the Army. She made him want to be open.

She dropped her face into her hands, groaning. "You're incorrigible."

He cupped his ear. "I don't hear a denial."

She looked at him then, making her way toward him. It was a hell of a walk, too. At almost a foot shorter than he was, she still had mile long legs. The pants she wore were for comfort and from the dark smudges all over the front of them, she likely belly crawled and crouched for the perfect shot. Meaning she was a dedicated and passionate artist—he wanted to watch her work. The way her hips curved up into the small waist made his hands clench to stop himself from touching her. Combining all those curves with her long, dark hair and light brown eyes, it was taking all his control not to grab her and find out what she tasted like.

 _Baby steps, Masen. You'll scare her away._

She stopped in front of him, much like she had when they met. "You sure didn't seem to mind getting a hug from me."

He barely kept from smiling. "I'm a man," he said, watching her eyes fire up. "And I've been on deployment for a year." Her arms crossed over her chest, giving him a hint of cleavage in the blue V-neck she wore. He had a feeling having an argument with her would be hot, not only because she looked good, but because she seemed to know how to stand up for herself.

 _You're such an asshole, Masen._

This time, he allowed his smile to show a little. "Then again, anyone would be an idiot to turn you away."

"Nice save, soldier." She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, as if she didn't have it already. "Why don't you wash up and I'll get started."

It was a good suggestion; one he'd take. After flying for almost two days straight, he probably smelled like a gym locker. He noticed how her eyes kept returning to his bicep, the one she still had her hand on, so he flexed it. Her cute nose flared a little, her eyes widening just a touch.

He tipped his head down to catch her eyes, her face flushing at being caught ogling his muscles.

"I'm not sure I should. You did kind of invaded my space earlier. Are you sure you're not going to walk in there while I'm showering? You know, me all wet might be too mu—"

Still mortified from being caught, she turned. "I'm leaving."

He grabbed her hand gently and tugged her against him. Her shoulder pressed into his chest, their hands trapped between them on his stomach and her side.

Damn, she smelled good, like a summer breeze. Like coming home. Edward wanted to find all the hidden spots her scent would be the most potent.

"Don't, please," he rasped softly in her ear. "I'll stop teasing, but don't go." Her fingers slipped between his. "I can't help it. You're beautiful." She turned enough to watch him out of the corner of her eye. "When I'm comfortable with a beautiful woman, one I want, I turn into a cocky shit."

"Oh, I can tell." She laughed and fuck, he about lost it right then. He wanted to nibble on her ear, find her softest skin to taste, and wrap himself around her.

"I like you, I want you here. Please stay."

"I don't mind it much anyway, but you should know, I'm stubborn as hell," she whispered as she faced him more. Her eyes captured some of the light from a nearby window. There was a hint of green outlining her pupils, making them even more compelling.

"We already know I'm cocky."

"I'm a messy person, most of the time."

"Army trained me to be a neat freak." He leaned in to press his lips to cheek, her breath caught. "I'll clean up after you," he added, chuckling.

She gave him a little push. "Go take a shower, Edward."

* * *

"Fucking hell, Bella," he moaned around a bite from his burger. "I'd marry you for these burgers alone."

She laughed, sitting beside him on the couch. His kitchen table was unfortunately under a bunch of auto parts, courtesy of his roommate.

"You're impossible."

"I'm supposed to make an honest woman of you, remember?" he argued, stealing a sweet potato fry from her plate. She kept trying to snatch it away from him, but he was too quick. She'd slap his hand away and whine, but secretly smile. He'd do it again and again, just to rile her up. He knew she kind of loved it since she left her plate within reach, every time.

A few minutes later, in the middle of a discussion of the best action film to date, she asked, "How long is your leave?"

"Two weeks," he said, sipping on a glass of water. He switched from beer, wanting to remember every minute with Bella.

"I'm supposed to go home tomorrow."

The silence following her statement widened the gap between them. She was staying at a hotel nearby and she lived in California, too far from the east coast he'd call home for the remainder of his service.

"Work?"

"No, I like to get started on my photos as soon as possible." She looked down at her plate, looking as lost as he felt. "Usually."

"And you don't want to this time?" He needed to hear her say it before he made an ass of himself and asked her to stay with him while on vacation.

"I'm not sure," she said softly, setting her plate on the coffee table. He did the same and watched as she slowly shifted until she sat with her legs tucked beneath her and faced him. "Why don't you kiss me and maybe I'll figure it out?"

He wanted to, had for hours. "I'm supposed to take off tomorrow," he said instead. "I don't usually stick around. I usually knock out for a while and then head out on my Harley."

"Do you still want to do ride off tomorrow?"

He tucked some hair behind her ear, finding it almost as soft as her skin. There was no mistaking the chemistry between them. "Yeah, but with you."

She shifted onto her knees, capturing his face in her soft hands. "You want me to ride with you?" Edward nodded and tried hard not to stare at the way her lips moved as she continued. "I'd love to feel the wind whipping around us, the rumble between my legs, pressed tightly against your back, and making love under sun drenched skies and midnight stars."

She had to know she was painting a fucking hot picture in his mind.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned, his hand slipping behind her neck. Her hair was smooth against his skin, but it paled in comparison to her mouth. Her lips were softer than he imagined, tasted as good as he hoped. It started out gentle, tracing the beautiful shape of them. He wanted to explore what she liked, the nibble and the slight sucking on her bottom lip seemed to drive her a little crazy. He wasn't the only one testing and teasing, though. She learned quickly how her moaning into the kiss amped him up. By the time they pulled away to catch their breath, she was sitting sideways on his lap with her fingers in his hair.

"You'll come with me?"

She traced the shape of his lips with her fingertips and said, "Yes."

* * *

Bella wasn't quite sure where they were, somewhere in Wyoming. The air was drier and the wind played with her hair. Edward had found the perfect place to lay back and relax under a canopy of bright stars and the cosmos. The eight days had been everything she dreamed of and more. She had always wanted to drive cross-country, but doing it on a motorcycle seemed a hundred times better. When she told Edward she had one, much smaller than his Harley, he insisted on her taking her home, the long way. Once they reached California, he'd hop on a plane to head back to his post and have his Harley delivered.

It would end then, the dream road trip and the midnight kisses that always led to more in the middle of the night. She was going to miss him.

"What are you thinking about?" His hand slipped from her hip, sliding down her thigh to capture her knee.

"Other than the fact that we're both naked…"

Turing onto his side, he propped up his head on his elbow. "Bella." His eyes appeared as dark as the midnight sky, but when he pressed his lips to hers briefly, she saw the hauntingly beautiful green she loved.

"It's going to be so hard to say goodbye to you." She tried to keep her voice from trembling, but from the look on his face, she failed. "I know it's only been a little over a week, but it's been so fucking good, Edward."

"I know." His free hand cradled her face, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. "It doesn't have to be goodbye, Bella."

"Are we crazy to feel so much so soon?"

He shook his head. "Think of it this way, we've been inseparable for eight days, that's 192 hours. The average date is about four hours long, so we've been on…"

"Forty-eight dates," she whispered, fighting a smile and some tears. He normally hated to see her cry, as she had when he took her to see where her grandparents were buried. These were happy, though; at least, he hoped they were.

"Exactly," he said, capturing her face. "If it's only one date a week, we've been technically dating for almost a year." He looked away, pouting a little. "Damn, according to my calculation I didn't get into your pants until the sixteenth date." His gaze returned to her, brighter than before. "You're mean."

She slapped his arms and stomach, making him laugh and kiss her to get her to stop.

"In nine months, I'm done, love," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek and leaving a trail of warm kisses along her jaw. "We can hold out nine months until I can come to you." She placed her hand over his on her face and kissed the center of his palm, wanting to believe it could work. "In fact, to show you how much faith I have in us, I'll leave my Harley with you."

His hand settled on her hip, pulling her closer. His strength made it easy. There was something sexy about how protective he seemed to be. They had learned everything about each other in the last week, including past heartbreaks and near meltdowns. She knew he had nightmares sometimes, but not as often as he used to after his first deployment. He knew she traveled the world since her father died, going the places they hadn't managed to visit as they had hoped.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

Edward watched Bella carefully, he saw the fear in her eyes and he had done everything he could to alleviate it in the last few days. She feared falling in love for the same reason he used to—if you don't love someone, you won't hurt when they're gone.

Other than his army brothers, he had no one. It hadn't really bothered him, but now he knew how it felt to be with someone. To be in love with someone, and to know they'd be waiting for you to come home, seemed a million times better.

"Of course I have," he said, his eyes meeting her again. It was difficult to concentrate on talking when she was so close and naked, but it was important she understood what she meant to him. "Haven't you?" There was no way she hadn't thought about it. She felt something other than lust for him. Maybe she wasn't in love with him yet, but she was getting there.

Her fingers swept through his hair. "Yeah, I have. I thought about how I can come out to you in month or so, and a few more times in between trips to Alaska and Ireland. And I thought maybe you'll figure out you can't be without me sometime in November so we can spend Christmas together, where you'd confess you're undying love for me and we get to live happily ever after."

There was no stopping his need to kiss her right then, under the stars, the same ones reflecting in her eyes. Already halfway on her body, she curled her arm over his shoulders to pull him above her. She tasted of wine and a hint of s'mores they had earlier. He had been inside her in the last few hours, found satisfaction between her lovely but strong thighs, yet his desire always returned just as hot as ever.

Campfire light danced over her hair, highlighting shades of red. Fuck, she was beautiful. "If you think it's going to take me nine months to fall for you," he whispered, his lips moving down her softly scented neck, earning a sweet, sweet moan. "You're crazy." She laughed softly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and head. "Damn, I love this spot." His teeth nipped the top curve of her breast, soothing it with brush of his lips.

"You mean it?"

He returned to her pretty mouth, her eyes wide open and questioning silently. "I'm already on threshold, Bella, and we still have five days together. Trust me when I say I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh God, so am I," she moaned, his tongue teasing her nipple. "Do that again, please." He chuckled and did as she asked. "I'm falling for you, too." Her thighs tightened around his hips, making him groan. "We're really going to do this." Her laughter was sweet and distracting.

She took advantage of distraction and pushed him onto his back. There was no stopping his groan and the way his hips thrust up against her. She sat back to tease his cock between her thighs, a soft moan on her lips.

Temptation had another name, and it was Bella.

He filled his hands with her breasts, teasing her nipples between his long fingers. She tossed her head from side to side, her hips rolling over him. Potent desire threatened to unravel him, send him careening to an edge he wanted to take with her. She called out his name when his hands grabbed a hold of her hips, quickening her slow movements until she fell forward, her nails marking his chest. Her lips fit over his, taking his tongue just as he thrust inside her.

"Fuck," he hissed, holding her still for a moment. "You feel so good." She tested his endurance with a small dance of her hips and moaned when he slipped in deeper. "Ah hell, love. Never enough."

He guided her body into a rhythm not too slow or fast, enough for it to build. His hands moved over her curves, already familiar to him but would never grow tired of. Her thighs started to tighten against his hips, a telltale sign she was close. "Let go, Bella, let me see it."

She moaned deeply, pulling away from his chest until her hands gripped the tops of his thighs behind her. The view was stunning; a word he didn't use often. Long, dark hair teased his skin, her short nails adding a pinch of pain he loved. His hands skimmed over her heated skin, kissed by sun for the last few days. His fingers traced her hips and teased between her thighs. The look on her face drove him crazy, her soft lips parting for every breath, where his name often escaped, her eyes half-closed watching him.

Edward felt her tighten around his cock, his gaze falling lower, cursing as he disappeared deep inside her. Her hips continued to roll, faster, harder, and as her gasps picked up in pitch and speed, he watched her fall apart. One of her hands tugged on her hair, the other gripping his wrist on her hip tightly. She swore and whispered his name, exhausted as she rested for two seconds on his chest. He captured her lips with his, holding her hips still, his own thrusting up into her, over and over until he realized she was coming again. His mouth touching hers, he called out her name as he released deep inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her, the wind picking up suddenly, forcing him to cover their sweat slicked bodies with a sleeping bag. It was a few minutes later when he finally found the ability to speak again.

"How's that for a happy ending?" She tried to smack his arm, but he grabbed her hand in time, bringing it to his lips to kiss. "If you're going to want another one, you're going to have to give me a few more minutes." They dived more deeply under the covers, laughing and smiling, as they discussed a future together.

If someone saw a picture of them in that moment, they would say Bella and Edward were a couple deeply in love, who obviously adored one another. And they wouldn't be wrong.

* * *

 **Please remember to leave the author some love! If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it will lead to disqualification. Discussing or pimping individual entries will also have the same effect, so please, don't do it. Don't forget to follow us on Twitter and Facebook. Links are on our profile page.**

 **Thank you for reading! ;)**


End file.
